


20 Hours On A Train

by iangallagh3r



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iangallagh3r/pseuds/iangallagh3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this prompt: "Ian and Mickey taking a train to New York for a vacation. All cuddly and fluffy:("</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Hours On A Train

20 hours on a train with Ian fucking Gallagher. Mickey had never been this excited before. Although he had to spend a whole week with Ian’s douchebag of a brother, nothing could bring his mood down right now.

Lip had transferred to Columbia after getting a scholarship for the Robotics program, and taken Mandy with him like she had always wanted. Since then, both boys had seen their siblings way less than they wanted to. When Ian sprung the idea of taking an impromptu trip to NYC for the week, Mickey was all for it. He missed his younger sister way more than he’d like to admit (she was his favourite sibling, after all) and he liked the idea of taking a trip with Ian. This would be the boys’ first “vacation” together, and Mickey was anxious, nervous and ecstatic all at the same time; mostly ecstatic though.

The two boys boarded their train with ease, and were quite relieved to see that not many people were sitting in the seats surrounding them. This way, if Mickey were to “accidentally” fall asleep with his head in Ian’s lap, no one would be around to silently judge him. Although he wasn’t afraid to admit he was gay, nor did he really care what random strangers thought, he hated when people stared at him and shit. It was just fucking rude.

Ian turned and smiled widely at his boyfriend, looking like one of those rich and snotty Northside kids on Christmas morning.

“I’m excited! I’ve never been on a train before!”

“I’m excited too.” Mickey responded truthfully. He **was** excited. Spending 20 hours on train with Ian was literally a dream come true for him; it was going to be amazing.

* * *

 

“OW! Mickey, no more! I’m done. You win, okay!” Ian screeched as he wiped away the last of the blood on his knuckles. He slammed the tray that was attached to the seat in front of him as hard as he could, and threw the quarter at Mickey in protest.

“C’mon man, one more round. Don’t be a pussy.”  
  
“No way in hell. My knuckles are on fire! What kind of sick bastard even invented Bloody Knuckles?”  
  
Mickey shrugged. He liked playing Bloody Knuckles with Ian. Mostly because he always won, but also because he’d make the most adorable faces ever while awaiting Mickey to fling the quarter at him.

Mickey slumped back in his seat and Ian did the same. They had only been on the train for 5 hours, and it had already felt like an eternity. Ian rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder, and lay his hand on the older boy’s leg, drawing little shapes and designs into it with his finger.  
  
“What do we do now?”  
  
“I have no fucking idea, Gallagher.”  
  
“We can play cards!” Ian piped up. “Go Fish!”  
  
“What are you, a fucking six year old?” Mickey laughed. He found it amusing and somewhat endearing how his nearly 6 foot tall, ROTC obsessed boyfriend still acted like a child the majority of the time.  
  
“Nah man, we’ll play Rummy.” He said, matter of fact. “Now that’s a game for men.”  
  
“A man’s game…” Ian pondered. “Ironic coming from the bottom.”  
  
Mickey turned to him, giving him the finger and a very sour look. Ian just smiled back at him, and proceeded to take a deck of cards out of his backpack.

* * *

 

“Would you like anything to eat?” The train stewardess asked the two boys, snapping them both back to reality. They each had been silently reading for the last hour, and were so engulfed in their magazines that they had not said a single word to each other the whole time. Mickey was so into his that he briefly forgot that he was even on a train, and had been there for 11 hours now. Ian was reading a magazine about the army and ROTC, as usual, and Mickey…. Well, Mickey was “reading” porn. He didn’t like books, he didn’t even really like magazines all that much, but he did like pictures of naked men.

“Do you have any candy?” Ian asked, making the ‘kid on Christmas morning’ smile again.  
  
“We sure do!” the overly peppy stewardess replied. God, Mickey despised people like her. How people were so goddamn cheery all the time, he would never understand.  
  
She began to list off the 100 different kinds of candy that they stocked, and Ian eventually settled on jellybeans. He handed the women some cash, and turned to Mickey.  
  
“Go sit over there.” He said, pointing to the row of seats directly across from where they were currently sitting.  
  
“What? Why? What did I do?” He asked, confused.  
  
“Because I’m bored. Now go sit over there and open your mouth so I can throw jellybeans at you. I wanna see how many you can catch without missing.”  
  
Mickey laughed. Of course that’s what his boyfriend wanted to do. He dropped his magazine on his now empty seat, and sat directly across from Ian, facing him with his mouth open wide.

* * *

 

 A slightly green Mickey and a severely annoyed stewardess later, both boys were surprisingly wiped. Mickey had managed to catch, and eat, every single jellybean Ian had bought. Neither boy was surprised, however. Mickey **did** know how to work his mouth, after all.  

Mickey rejoined Ian, taking a seat back beside him. He pulled his extremely old, and practically broken, iPod out of his back pocket. He had stolen the thing off some kid at the park a couple months ago, and never went anywhere without it now. He plugged his headphones in, and selected a playlist that consisted of his favourite songs. Knowing that Ian didn’t have an iPod himself, just having a crappy cell phone was a luxury for a Gallagher; he stuck one headphone in Ian’s ear, and put the other in his own. Ian just smiled, laying his head down on his boyfriend’s shoulder. They sat there silently for quite some time, listening to Mickey’s hard rap and simply enjoying being with each other.

Just as both boys were about to fall asleep, the song changed to one Ian **actually** recognized, and was somewhat shocked to hear on Mickey’s iPod. He burst out laughing uncontrollably, earning a strange look from the new passengers sitting around them.  
  
“What’s so fucking funny? I was just falling asleep, man!”  
  
Ian was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. “You listen to Neil Diamond?”  
  
Mickey’s face began to turn red. Shit, he forgot he had that on this playlist.  
  
“That’s not mine, man.” Mickey stuttered a little. Fuck. “Mandy’s music must have transferred onto mine, I guess.”  
  
Ian wasn’t buying Mickey’s bullshit. The thing about being around the Milkoviches all the time was that now he could instantly pick up on when they were lying. None of them could fool Ian anymore, and it was awesome.

“I didn’t know I was dating an 80 year old grandpa.” Ian said silently, knowing full well that Mickey could still hear him.  
  
“Fuck off…… Neil Diamond’s a classic, okay.”

Ian howled, pissing Mickey off even more. He ripped the single earphone out of Ian’s ear and stuck it into his own. Bitch didn’t like his music? Well then he didn’t have to listen, did he.

* * *

 

 Mickey awoke, startled. He was having a horrible nightmare, about clowns. God, clowns freaked the fuck out of him. He looked to his lap; Ian was asleep with his head in Mickey’s lap and his hands wrapped around Mickey’s legs as if he were a pillow. Mickey sat up as much as he could, registering that he was still on the stupid train… yet, they weren’t moving anymore. He noticed people beginning to stand up and gather up their belongings. They were in New York already! Last time he checked, they still had 7 hours left until they had arrived; had they both actually slept for 7 hours? He looked down at Ian, fast asleep with his mouth wide open. If he listened close enough, he could hear him quietly snoring.

He wondered what he was dreaming about, and hoped it was something nice. Mickey dreamed about Ian often, and found himself waking up disappointed if he **didn’t** dream about Ian. He wondered if the same thing happened to his boyfriend.  
  
He shook him softly, not wanting to hurt him nor frighten him awake. When that didn’t work, he began to shove him a bit harder.  
  
“Hey sleepyhead, wake up.” He whispered at him. “We’re here.”  
  
Ian didn’t budge; if it was possible, it seemed as though he gripped Mickey even tighter than he was before.  
  
“Hey, snuggles.” He tried again. “Get up, we’re in New York.”  
  
Obviously the sweet approach wasn’t working. Although Mickey could watch Ian sleep all day (he looked like an angel or something while he slept), he was too excited to go exploring through the city with him. He needed to wake him up.  
  
“Hey shithead!” he yelled, shoving the larger boy as hard as he could. “Wake the fuck up! We’re here.”  
  
Ian awoke suddenly and slightly startled. There was a bit of drool dripping down the side of his mouth, but he didn’t seem to care. He instantly moved to the window and looked out it; he had to see for himself that they were actually there. He hopped out of his seat, grabbed his bag, and yanked Mickey up quickly.  
  
“C’mon boyfriend, we have no time to waste!” he said, grasping Mickey’s hand as they exited the train, smiling at one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this one short, and “prompt like” but i just had so much i wanted to say hahaha. so again, this is kind of a oneshot but whatever! Also, I tried to write it as fluffy as I could but no matter how hard I try to make Mickey all cuddly and stuff, I can’t seem to do it UGH. This is only my second prompt and second piece of writing i've ever posted so again, I hope you all enjoyed it and that it wasn't too shitty!!


End file.
